Fluid reservoirs are used to contain all sorts of fluids. For example in printing systems, print cartridges hold stores of printing fluid such as ink. In one example, the ink, or other printing fluid from a reservoir, is supplied to a printhead which deposits the printing fluid onto a print medium, such as paper. As the fluid reservoir can hold a finite amount of fluid, the fluid in a reservoir may be refilled, or the entire reservoir be replaced.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.